


Treasured

by slayersfan132



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaMomo, F/M, Making Love, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, There isn't any real plot other than 'i love u', anyway, i mean technically it's love-making but, it's smut, uhh what do i say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayersfan132/pseuds/slayersfan132
Summary: In his arms, she felt like something to be treasured, worshipped. She wanted to make him feel the same.





	Treasured

“Satsuki, I love you.”

It was a phrase breathed to her not for the first time that day, and likely not for the last. Akashi’s eyes locked onto hers. His lips were barely a centimeter from hers, and everything seemed to be frozen in time, save for the two of them. He was braced above her on his elbows, his chest hovering just above hers. Their only point of contact was where her hands gently massaged his upper arms, and where a few of his fingers tangled loosely in her hair. The room was pleasantly warm, but she sensed some sort of cold coming off of him.

“Seijuurou, if you don’t want to do this - ”

“That...isn’t it.”

“I know.” She wasn’t blind. After he had finished his shower, right after hers, they had kissed. It had been heated. They were both aroused; it was simply more obvious with him. “You want to. You just aren’t sure I do. Right?”

His eyes flickered shut, and a gentle breath passed from his lips across hers. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want, and I wish to be completely transparent with you. I want to only if you do. If you decide, at any point, that you wish not to - tell me.”

“I will.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise, Seijuurou.” She felt each of his breaths, and knew that he felt each of hers. “The same goes for you. If, at any point - ”

“I promise, too.”

She nodded. She was worried because she knew that sometimes he was hypersensitive to touch - so unused to being touched affectionately at all and accustomed to bracing himself against impact. When he allowed himself to relax, it occasionally just became too much. He had told her before that even just his clothing was sometimes too abrasive in the midst of a panic attack. Besides that, his uncertainty, his conditioned requirement to be not just _good_ , but _the best_ at everything, could make him anxious and add in self-doubt, which could _lead_ to a panic attack if it was extreme enough.

He was worried about her feeling like she had to consent, worried about not being sufficient for her needs. He was concerned that she would feel some sort of obligation, because he was aroused and society expected a woman to tend to a man when he was aroused. He was worried that he wasn’t, would never be, enough for her - because of his inexperience in the matter. He knew she was just as inexperienced as he was, but that didn’t ease his mind as much as it should have. Because he had to be skilled. Because he was an Akashi.

So it was that they were frozen, now, as though tangled up in time, both wearing nothing more than their undergarments and perched in uncertainty.

“If you’re sure,” he breathed.

“I’m sure.”

He leaned down by that one centimeter to brush their lips together, and they kissed softly for a time. She lifted her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer and bringing their kisses up a level, to include tongue - where they delved into one another gently, almost lazily. He tangled his fingers deeper into her hair, his other hand shifting to run along her abdomen, and her breath hitched as it trailed along the outer curve of her clothed breast. Still their kisses intensified.

She nipped at his bottom lip, taking his soft gasp as an opportunity to explore his mouth as he had been exploring hers, relaxing against the mattress underneath her. Content with their position now, he slid his palm smoothly up her torso, caressing her skin with touches so light they almost tickled. When his fingers skimmed over her bra, then barely brushed the exposed skin, she released his shoulders to reach back and unclasp it.

They parted for air. She pulled off her bra. He leaned down to kiss her neck. At her murmured consent, his fingers glided over the smooth skin of her breasts, barely flickering over her nipples. She shut her eyes, arching into his touch, and his lips slowly made their way down, along her collarbones and sternum. Each soft kiss drove shivers up her spine, so tender and sweet as they were.

In his arms, she felt like something to be treasured, worshiped. She wanted to make him feel the same.

_Soon,_ she thought as he sucked softly somewhere along her collar, his callused thumb brushing across a firm pink nub. He went to the other, though, with his mouth, lapping softly at first. One hand encircled the opposite breast, kneading and massaging it. Upon hearing her quiet moan, he flicked his tongue firmly over the nipple, then gave it a soft kiss and moved to the other.

With the second peak, he clasped his lips around it and sucked gently, bracing his hands at her abdomen and ribs as she arched again, panting. He released this one, too, by leaving a kiss and returning to her lips, his warm chest pressing against hers. They made out heatedly, now. Her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer to her, and when her hips rocked upwards against his, he let out his own moan at the heat that pressed up against him for a fleeting moment, the small reassurance that she was just as aroused as he was.

He began to grind their hips together, slowly but firmly - a powerful contrast against their quick, passionate kisses. Her voice was low and breathy when she moaned into his lips, down his throat, spreading her legs so he fit more than comfortably. She was wet, and he was acutely aware now of the fact. Her hands trailed down over his shoulder blades, nestling into the small of his back. Her panties started to slip between her folds with his movements, pressing into her sensitive areas and making the friction between them just that much better.

She parted from their kisses and moaned, bracing one hand on his chest and rocking just as firmly against him. Her legs lifted and hooked around his waist. He panted, made a sound not unrelated to a whimper, and his rhythm faltered. She slowed them to a stop, though, in favor of cracking her eyes open and pulling him close, pressing her lips onto his neck. He tilted his head to the side, letting his own eyes fall shut. He still rocked slowly against her, his breathing labored.

She sucked below his earlobe, trailed down his neck, and bucked against him. A beautiful moan came from his lips, followed by soft panting. He jerked a little, pressed firmly against her as she sucked a hickey onto his neck, and she became acutely aware, suddenly, of his size. He was bigger than when they started, certainly, although she doubted he had noticed. Considering he was already a respectable size even without being aroused, it came as no surprise that he seemed so large.

“Where did you put the condoms? And lube?” It wasn’t a question of whether or not he had them; she _knew_ he did, because he was never unprepared for anything. Even if he had been, she had condoms, too - just farther across the room. As proven when he leaned up just a little to reach into the drawer of his end table, and set a condom and full bottle of lube atop it.

“Positive?” he confirmed.

She actually laughed, and rested both hands gently on the sides of his face, gazing into his eyes. “Darling.” With her ankles crossed, she drew his hips closer to hers, enticingly close, so that he could feel her pulse through her most sensitive parts, feel her in one of the most explicit senses of the word. He bit his lip, his eyes sliding shut, and she smiled. “I’m _absolutely_ positive.”

“Was that...a pun?” His voice was gravelly. He leaned down and kissed her behind the jaw, rocking his hips firmly against her, and she moaned softly. “Was that a _pun_ , Satsuki?”

She giggled, although it came out sort of breathy. “Maybe it was.”

She felt the smirk on his lips as he trailed kisses down her throat slowly. One of his hands moved to grasp her hip, fingers tenderly massaging the skin. The other returned to one of her breasts, caressing it softly. Her eyes slid shut, and she arched into his touches, rolling her hips again.

He leaned up and rested his palm on her abdomen, gently, prompting her to look up and meet his smoldering crimson eyes, half-lidded and focused on her face. His hand drifted down to her other hip, now, and his fingers played with the hem of her panties.

“Can I?” he asked, and she gave a tiny nod, unwrapping her legs from around his waist. Both of them let out the softest of sighs, as though they had lost something. But then Akashi was making his way down, pressing a kiss just above her bellybutton and then just below. She shivered just at the thought of his intentions, letting him remove her underwear for her and lifting up onto her elbows to meet his gaze once again as he shot a glance up at her, then leaned down and slowly slid his tongue along the inside of her folds. He rested one hand gently on her inner thigh, and she let her head drop back as he continued to taste her, teasing and prodding.

“A-aah, Seijuurou - th-there, again,” she whimpered, and he flicked his tongue over her clit again. She spread her legs farther, biting her lip. She let out an elongated moan as he sucked gently, then let his tongue dip into her entrance.

Soon he had her clutching at the sheets with one hand, the other assisting him in his endeavor by holding her folds open, her head thrown back and her thighs trembling against his hands. He dragged his tongue over her clit, and she whined, panting heavily. Her hips jolted. He simply kept going, sucking on the spot until she saw stars, and a series of high-pitched whimpers and moans bubbled up from her throat; it took her a moment to come down from the high, and a moment longer to process that that had been her first orgasm.

“S-Seijuurou - ” she panted. He shot an intoxicatingly heated glance upwards, evidently deeply affected by whatever noises had just come from her mouth. “I want you inside me. Now. Please.”

He shivered, straightening up and giving a tiny nod, leaning in to kiss her - and she knew that the unfamiliar taste on his tongue was _her_. His hands slid over her abdomen, over her arms, gently massaging her skin and working the tension back out of her body. She felt herself seem to unwind completely, catching her breath.

He kissed her lips softly now, just brushing them, then kissed her nose, then both of her eyelids, and she smiled warmly when he kissed her forehead.

“Okay,” he replied after a little while, after looking into her eyes and seeing whatever it was that he was looking for. He reached for the lube, then the condom, setting them both at her side before straightening up. He hesitated for a moment, sheepishly, then seemed to remember that if she wasn’t embarrassed he shouldn’t be, and tugged his underwear off. His face flushed bright red.

She eyed his length silently, doubting all of it could even fit inside of her, biologically speaking. He probably knew that, too, but regardless she voiced the minor concern, softly.

“Yes,” came his response. “I promise to be careful.”

She trusted him with her life, so trusting him with her vagina was nothing in comparison. She gave a simple nod and watched him roll the condom over his length. He leaned down to kiss her again, his tongue sliding past her lips as she heard the pop of a cap and then felt one of his fingers slide into her easily, her obvious arousal making it simple for him to slip in another finger and begin stretching her.

“Seijuurou,” she breathed against his lips, groaning as he crooked his fingers to hit her G-spot. “I’m a virgin. I might bleed.”

“I know.”

“I d-didn’t want you to be alarmed.” She whimpered a little as a third finger slid in, stretching her farther. He moved slowly, making sure she wasn’t in any pain and that her body was still reacting well, still loose and pliant.

He delved into her tenderly in both ways, his fingers less like they were just trying to stretch her and more like they were operating with the sole intent of pleasuring her. His tongue slid lovingly alongside hers, their lips melding together with each kiss, and soon enough she found that he had worked her up to the point of another orgasm, crooking his fingers _just right_ , using his thumb to rub lightly on her clit again.

Practically melting into his every touch, more than before, she felt him wait until she had completely regained her senses before withdrawing his fingers slowly, leaning down to press more kisses on her soft, flushed skin. He always had such a way of making her feel like a queen - no, more. Like she was the most important person in the entire world. She had heard from some of her friends about their own relationships, about how their boyfriends had never gotten them to orgasm, basically just used them for sex. One of her friends was pregnant now, and suddenly single.

Now, as she thought about it, Satsuki pitied those friends of hers - here she was, with a boyfriend who cared so much that he had brought her to orgasm twice without even touching himself, without even actually entering her. The way things were going, she was starting to wonder what number he was aiming for. She knew that men couldn’t really do it like women could - they tended to hit their own climaxes faster, but had a much longer ‘reload’ time, so to speak.

Seijuurou was saving it, she knew, for when they were together, connected as one for the first time. She wondered how it was that he knew so much, knew so perfectly how to drive her over the edge in such a way.

The only plausible answer she could come to was that he had done copious amounts of research, studying and memorizing where the most sensitive parts of the female body were, exactly how to achieve a female orgasm without penetration - essentially, how to make love. It touched her heart, deeply.

“I love you,” she whispered, and he paused his task of gently massaging her thighs to look up at her; ruffled hair, simmering eyes, and all, he had truly never been more gorgeous.

“I love you, too,” he replied, melding their lips together again before returning to his task. Easing her muscles, planting kisses wherever he found it necessary - drawing the attention away from her nethers for now, to make it less sensitive, to keep from overstimulating her.

After some time, his fingers grazed over her inner thighs again, this time with more driving intent. Her breathing had returned to normal, but hitched at the contact. He leaned down and sucked on one nipple, then the other, teasing both between his teeth and listening to her moans.

“Can I?” he questioned, and she parted her legs once again, allowing room for him to fit between them. After a moment of caution, he shifted and took place between them, the head of his length brushing past her clit and resting at her entrance. “I know it’s silly to ask now, but you’re absolutely positive about this, right? No second thoughts?”

“No second thoughts,” she confirmed, lightly grasping his upper arms, as she had before. He double-checked to make sure they hadn’t forgotten the condom before giving a little nod and taking a deep breath, slowly beginning to press in.

He stopped immediately after the head breached, and cupped her cheek gently with one of his hands, tenderly pressing a kiss to her lips. “Sorry, does it hurt? Should I have helped you prepare better?”

She shook her head, managing a smile and returning the kiss. “No, no, it’s fine, it’s just that it felt very, very big for a second on its way in.”

“You’re sure?” He had probably felt her tighten a little, and had grown alarmed.

“Seijuurou, don’t worry. I’m sure. C’mon, are we ever gonna get to the part where you get something out of this?”

A smile crossed his face, small and tender and sweet. “The moment I’m sure it’s comfortable for you - of course,” he replied, kissing her again. He trailed his fingers slowly through her hair, and pushed in a little further. His breaths were quiet, slow, as he focused on Satsuki’s body, how she was reacting. He was glad to find that she seemed comfortable.

After a little while of him carefully inching in, his breathing starting to grow a bit more labored, she squeezed his arms, and fixed him with a half-lidded stare conveying her emotion - impatience, primarily. Trust. Love.

“Seijuurou.”

She said nothing more, but she didn’t have to. He bit his lip and nodded, pressing a final kiss to her lips before dipping his head to rest beside her ear. His hips drew back, and her thighs trembled in anticipation - she felt him moving inside of her, acutely, and with his warm body pressed into hers, after so much attention he’d lavished upon her, every nerve in her own body was on high alert. He pushed back in. Not too far, careful not to make her uncomfortable. She gasped softly, and her hands slid from his arms to his back; it allowed him to curl his fingers into her hair loosely, to rest the other on her shoulder, his touch tender and light.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear. Even his voice exuded gentility, filled the air with it. He moved again, building a rhythm. His every movement was slow - no, not slow. Unhurried. As though they had all the time in the world - as though time had frozen specifically for the two of them. It only felt slow because of her impatience - so she shut her eyes, relaxed, and moved slowly along with him, her hips rolling as his body met hers.

His breath was husky and low in her ear, even moreso when she began to move with him. His thumb gently stroked along her collarbone. Then his hand was trailing lightly over her skin, caressing it, reminding her of just how much he treasured her. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed as he pressed a kiss to her earlobe.

“So are you,” she replied in the same tone. He was surprised, of course; for what man expected to be called beautiful? _Especially_ an Akashi? “I mean it, really. You’re beautiful, too, Seijuurou.”

She didn’t deny her own beauty, she merely acknowledged his own. He said nothing, but offered a smile and leaned over to kiss her, and they moaned together when he shifted the angle slightly, never picking up the pace. She pondered how it was that he was so steady and smooth while she ached and longed to speed up (and didn’t), and came to the conclusion that it was because he was a pianist.

_“Music can still be breathtaking,”_ he had said once to her, _“regardless of the tempo. In fact - ”_ He had paused there, and played a few bars, his fingers skimming across the keys with elegance and grace. Then he had played it again, slower, and kissed her forehead as the chords faded into silence. _“ - oftentimes, a slower tempo gives the melody more meaning.”_

She believed him - she’d heard it, so of course she did. Regardless, for a manager of a basketball team focused on _speed_ and _agility,_ taking a step back and slowing it down was difficult. It was sort of alright because he eased her into his own pace. He had spent this entire time soothing her, reaffirming that it was alright for her to take it slow; encouraging it.

“Seijuurou,” she breathed. Every time she thought she was growing closer, it wasn’t enough, and he was utterly unfaltering. “It’s...”

“I know. Trust me?” She nodded without waiting to process what he had asked of her. “Thank you.” He sped up just slightly, just enough to sate her, and pushed in a little deeper, angling up to rub against the spot that drove her wild with every thrust of his. He dipped back down, pressed kisses along her jaw and then on her throat, then returned to her ear as though to hide his face. He had held back, wishing only to please her. It was still his goal, but he decided that he would let himself revel in it, too.

Her body was hot around him, moving and pulsing even when it appeared that the rest of her was still. His nerves tingled as he basked in the feeling, pursuing it relentlessly while retaining the same pace. He listened to her soft moans, and whispered words of affection and adoration into her ear, and let his hands drift slowly along her body. His thumb flicked over one of her nipples, perfectly round and firm. He wanted to take her back into his mouth again, to feel and taste her on his tongue - he kissed her, and listened as her noises vibrated along his tongue.

He felt her start to squeeze from time to time, felt as her thighs began to jerk and shake, felt as her moans grew more desperate and her skin shivered under his touch. He let himself bask in her pleasure; he let himself finally melt into his own, and only now did he pick up the pace in just the slightest, to push her over the edge one last time.

No words could have prepared him for how she felt when she came, when her body arched and her nails dug into his back, when she tightened around him and released all of her built-up tension. He gasped, and the moan he released as he orgasmed with her was quiet in comparison, subdued. His hips jerked, though not of his own accord, before eventually slowing to a stop.

She spoke before he could, before he fully came down from the high. “Seijuurou, thank you.”

“What for?”

She huffed. “What for, you say... For all of this. For treasuring me, for treating me even better than I expected. I thought - well... You have taught me better in the past hour than society has taught me for my entire life.”

He pulled out, tying a knot in the condom with ease, and tossed it into his wastebasket before laying down beside her. He was too exhausted to get up quite yet, his nerves tingling too much to be comfortable. “Women should be treated with love,” he stated, “and respected, and valued as though they are goddesses - because all men came from a woman. The creation of life should be considered miraculous.” He eased her smaller form into his arms, trembling slightly - rendered slightly too sensitive - but tilting to press a kiss to the top of her head. His fingers ran through her hair. “I would never dream of neglecting a woman’s needs for the sake of my own desires.”

“You’re...amazing,” she breathed into his chest. “I love you so unbelievably much...” They fell into silence. She fell asleep. He hugged her close, shivered in the bedroom that was suddenly cold, and let himself relax, at last, following her shortly..

“I love you, too, Satsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a short fic dedicated to the complexities of akamomo's first time + how women are treated in general when it comes to sex. i wrote the first 2/3 of it a little while ago so if it doesn't flow properly i apologize!!


End file.
